50 Shades of Rei
by salt-and-pepper69
Summary: Short smut drabbles about Kai and Rei - their first intimate encounters until they finally got together. Maybe even more. More inside at the instruction page! - Chapter 3 and 4 are up! Also the first real time! :D
1. Introduction

**Explanation about how it got to this:**

We take part in a roleplay on Tumblr. Unfortunately the amount of smut got out of hand, so we decided to put everything together in a small drabble-fanfiction which we will upload on here. We don't know when it is updated, because it depends on the storyine the RP is following and if we are in the mood to write some smut. We hope you understand this.

Plus, we won't upload the rest of the storylines – it is really just the smut-things that are going on, so there probably won't be much story besides the actual sexual act. If you want to know the rest of the story too, you can start following our roleplayblogs (blazing-firestorm and mountain-tiger).

**Another note: English is not our first language, so please bear with some grammatical or spelling mistakes :3**

* * *

**The story you need to know for this fanfiction is just this:**

Rei left his village off to Russia because he was gay and this was strictly forbidden in his village. He only came out to his teammates yet - from the people in his village that is, everyone of the bladers knows though because hey, it's tumblr, so everything happens on the dash xD – and he fears they might tell the elders or let it slip on accident. The punishment for being gay is either exile, trying to reverse them "back" to being straight (which would probably be the case for Rei) or even death. He didn'T want to risk any of these, so he told he would go to another country and work there. In the end he ended up in Moscow with Kai though, because he was short on money and Kai offered him to stay at his place until he found work in Moscow.

Notable as well is, that Rei knows that he is gay ever since and he had a major crush on Kai since the first tournament. He never told him though. He spat it out only recently and feared Kai might reject him completely, but instead Kai offered him to stay with him in Moscow in case he needs a place to stay at when he gets away from his village. So Rei got his hopes up.  
When Kai even said, he might teach him one things or too – because Rei is still a virgin and the furthest he went was to make out with some guy at a party – Rei made up his mind almost immediately to go to Russia. He didn't care that Kai might drop him afterwards – he was craving for this for so long and it was basically an offer he just had to take. So he ended up with Kai in his apartment.

* * *

Note that each one of us wrote a paragraph (or more), so there might be varied writing styles and stuff. Since it is right out of the RP, we didn't bother to similarize it too much. We still hope you like it. So thank you for reading this and have fun with our small drabbles! :3


	2. The first encounter

**Drabble 1 – The first encounter**

**_Short explanation about the situation:  
_**_They were both on Kai's couch, Kai was reading some boring book and Rei was watching TV. Somehow the topic of sexual activities and everything that is there came up and so things went on…_

„There's more than just kissing and sex though. The steps in-between."

He leaned to Rei and pressed his lips onto the Chinese's. "I can show you".

Rei kissed him tenderly. He was already becoming a good kisser.  
"Please do, Kai" He smiled cute

He gazed right into Rei's eyes for quite a long time to be really sure the Nekojin meant it.

They sat besides each other on the sofa. Kai broke the eye contact to stand up and stand right in front of the still sitting Rei. Then he put his hand under the other boy's chin, guided his head upwards and looked into Rei's eyes again. He lowered his head to let his lips connect with Rei's, which ended in a deep and passionate kiss.

When he felt Rei wanted to stand up, he pressed him down onto the sofa again and began to stroke his neck with the hand that held up the head, while the other one found its way to Rei's upper thigh. He laid his hand there and led it slide over the whole upper thigh, finally rests it on the inner side very near Rei's crotch. He could feel the tension building up in the Chinese's body.

He didn't really know how to react. Was it okay to also touch Kai now? Should he rather suppress the urge? Oh, he just did it.  
So he lifted his hands. He buried one of them in the black hair on Kai's back head and slid the other one around his body and under his shirt on the back. There he drew small circles and tried to pull Kai a bit closer.  
That hand of Kai's on his upper thigh is driving him crazy. He couldn't help but move his hip a bit to get the hand nearer to his crotch. He could feel the smirk on the Half-russian's lips against his own ones.

Kai's hand found it's way sliding teasingly over Rei's already rising member and upward to undo the nekos top. He kissed Rei on his neck and down to the cheekbone. He used his other hand to stroke Rei's stomach. Feeling how the other man tighten.

Rei really felt a bit helpless right now. He enjoyed Kai's touches, but he also felt somehow exposed to him. He can't hide the fact that whatever Kai does turns him on. Especially that hand near his…oh god, it is driving him crazy.

He shortly broke the kiss to look into Kai's eyes, stroked the cheek with the hand that was buried in the hair, just to continue the kiss right after. His hand wandered down Kai's neck and slowly down the body, to join the other hand under the shirt on the back. Now that both hands were on Kai's back, Rei could manage to pull Kai closer.

Kai pressed Rei careful down onto the sofa leaning over him. He sat down with Rei. His hands went down to undo the nekos pants before he stopped to look Rei in the eyes.  
"Please tell me if something i do makes you uncomfortable…"

The nekojin just nodded. He has waited for this so long, he wouldn't back down that easily. He had imagined how it would happen multiple times - each time he felt bad afterwards because he would have never thought it will realls happen.

He felt Kai's weight on him and it turned him on. The hand near his throbbing half-erect member didn't make it any better. A little moan escaped Rei's mouth and he immediately put his hand in front of his mouth in shock. Kai noticed that, smirked and took Rei's hand away from the mouth. "It's perfectly okay" the chinese heard him say.

Kai removed his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He then put Rei's hand on his own muscled body and kissed the neko on his neck and down his hot body. He could feel the chinese tense and he liked it. The power he had over Rei. How that turned him on. The half-russian reached down to Rei's crotch and rubbed slowly and teasingly. He did not like to be teased, but teasing others was fun as hell. He smirked.

The feeling when Kai's hand touched his member was overwhelming. A moan escaped his mouth, he knew he should last longer. But he couldn't. As soon as Kai's hand slid down his cotch, he climaxed almost instantly.

It was the most amazing orgasm he ever had, but also the fastest one. And he really felt bad about it. He was embarrassed and also some kind of ashamed that he came so quickly, although Kai didn't even do much. He slowly opened his eyes to look into Kai's face, waiting for a reaction.

Kai did not expect that at all. He smirked and saw how the neko-jin blushed, clearly embarrassed. He leaned over and kissed Rei. "It's okey, Rei… That happens sometimes" He grinned

He couldn't believe that had just happened! He blushed even more by the thought of it and bit his thumb. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry" the half-russian said. He smirked a last time when he recalled what happened. Then he helped Rei sit back up and kissed him again. When he broke the kiss shortly, he looked deep into Rei's eyes and said "It can happen to everyone".

Kai handed Rei his discarded clothes and picked up his own shirt form the floor. Then he pulled a blanket from under the sofa and wrapped it around Rei's yet hot body. He himself sat down right besides the Chinese - without any gap between them at all - and took one last glance at him, before he turned on the TV, right perfectly for the night news channel.

Rei tugged the blanket closer to himself and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. He was tired after the amazing orgasm. He had a lot to think about too. What if this little incident made Kai think Rei was hopeless or anything. Or should Rei give pleasure back? All this thinking made Rei sleepy, he yawned before he slowly slipped his head down on Kai's lap a sleep.

Kai noticed Rei was leaning closer to him and finally bedded his head onto his lap. He looked down to the Nekojin and realized, that he was already almost asleep. He watched the peaceful face a while before he continued watching the news channel.

Though his hand found its way to Rei's and held it close.


	3. Evening fun

**Drabble 2 – Evening fun**

* * *

**Short explanation on the situation:  
**Kai came home from work (he is the head of the Biovolt company now that Voltaire is in prison) and it was a really crappy day. They were all giving him a headache and he was grumpy the whole evening. So Rei suggested to have some "fun".

* * *

Kai's gaze wandered to Rei's face where it stayed for a few moments. He knew exactly what Rei was referring to and actually the thought of him pleased him very much. But some part of him had certain retraints from just giving in.

"Well…"

What should he say now? Of course he would never refuse some _fun _right after a crappy day at work, but… actually he didn't even know what was holding him back.

"… well, yes, I do have ideas."

He carefully folded the newspaper and put it aside and indicated Rei that he should come nearer.

Rei smiled his cute, innocent smile and looked at Kai. Just the gaze Kai gave him made his mind come up with all sorts of new ideas he so badly wanted to try out. He crawled closer to Kai and brushed his lips on his cheek.

"I'd love to hear about them"

This smile would always be Kai's death. Even though he was always very anxious to beware his more or less cold character, he could not resist these cute and innocent facial features of the Chinese. When Rei attempted to kiss Kai and breathed those words, he couldn't resist. He turned his head and connected their lips together. His hand was lifted to Rei's cheek and he looked deep into those golden orbs.

"How about…" he began, rather showing than saying the rest of the sentence. His other hand slids down to the nekojin's back right into his pants. He squeezed one of his buttcheeks and smirked, eyes still locked with Rei's.

"Nngh..!" Rei blushed. There were sometimes when he wished he wasn't _that_ sensitive. He kissed Kai tenderly and let a hand stroke Kai's chest.

"Tell me what to do and i will do it…" He blushed hard when he admitted that.

"First tell me if you want to give or to receive today." Kai brushed a strand of Rei's hair out of his face, only to see it popping to where it was right before again.

"…Give" He blushed and looked down at Kai's neck and chest. He had not had the chance to give Kai much. Damn he had not even _seen _Kai yet! He wanted to hear Kai moan.

"Fine for me"

Stating this, Kai kissed Rei one last time, remaining in touch with theother's lips for a few moments. Then he opened his eyes and indicated Rei by rollying his eyes downwards, what he should do.

He would just let Rei do as he wishes for the time being. He wants to see if Rei needs some instructions or _help,_ or if he can manage by himself. And actually Kai was really thrilled to see the nekojin in action.

Rei watched Kai's gaze carefully and understood immediately what Kai wanted from him. He pulled his cute smile again started to kiss down Kai's neck. He opened a button on the shirt for each kiss downward and stroked Kai's stomach tenderly. Rei suddenly felt glad for doing his research…

He sat down on his knees in front of Kai and put both hands on each of Kai's thigh's. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. He could see Kai's hardening member beneith the last layer of clothing.

Rei carefully stroked and kissed Kai's cock before he pulled the boxer down.

Apparently Rei has done his homework. Kai was actually a bit surprised that Rei knew exactly what he was doing.

He enjoyed the soft kisses down his chest and only rarely resisted the urge to jerk up when Rei pulled down his pants and touched his penis. Now he was really curious what Rei would do.

Rei pulled down Kai's boxers and blushed hard. Kai was just so perfect. Rei pulled back the foreskin and gave the shaft a shy lick. It didn't really taste anything, but the consistency felt good on the neko's tongue.

Kai found it really cute that Rei was blushing at the sight of his member. Also the first touch of Rei's cold hand and the contact with the hot tongue made him shiver a little. The hand will warm up soon, but the tongue will heaten up his cock even more than it already is.

Kai laid a hand on Rei's head and ruffled his hair a little. He was waiting for Rei to go on.

He licked the shaft up and down. Getting to know it better. He put it slowly in his mouth, careful not to use his teeth that he knew was sharper than average. He sucked tenderly on the tip and had one hand stroking the member and the other on Kai's stomach. Rei moaned in pure happiness to give Kai this pleasure.

This felt so good. It has been a while since he had received a blowjob in general and this one was really amazing. He felt Rei's insecurity as he slid up and down his cock, but that didn't decrease the feelings that came with those movements.

The hand on Rei's head pushed the head unintentionally up and down, right in the same rhythm Rei was moving. Kai's other hand found the way to Rei's hand and rested it there.  
He struggled not to close his eyes although he would have loved to just give in the pleasure. He took a few halting breaths, carefully not to moan. It wasn't that he wouldn't like to show Rei that he was enjoying what he was doing, but his ego forbade it. He wasn't going to give in so easily.

Rei kept sucking and licking on the tip. Afraid to make a fool out of himself if he tried to slide the cock down his throat. He already knew he couldn't do that. Kai would just have to do with handjob and tipsuck. He stroked faster up and down and licked behind the string on the head. He looked up at Kai with his big yellow eyes.

This pleasure was overwhelming. He was longing for something like this for so long already, especially since Rei moved in (I think it can be called this already) and they started with being more intimate with each other.

Kai's red eyes were darker than usual, hazy with all the lust he was feeling. He looked down right into Rei's golden ones. His lips were slightly parted and he couldn't conceil that he was panting.

"You're doing well."

He ruffled the Chinese's hair again, causing the head to bob down a bit, sending a new shiver through his body.

".. really well."

Rei smiled with his eyes and kept lookin up at Kai.  
He kept on teasing the sensitive string with his soft and hot tongue while rubbing Kai faster.  
He blushed when he suddenly realized what he was doing and to who he was doing it to. A moan escaped the nekojin and heated the end of the cock in his mouth even more.

Kai took in a sharp breath when he heard - and also felt - Rei's moan. His fingers downright grabbed Rei's hair and pulled it a bit.  
The Half-Russian let out the breath he was holding. Nothing was turning him on more than the moan of his partner - paired with the sensual touch on his own cock.

He was already on the verge of climax, although he didn't want to admit it. He has never been an easy prey but this time… maybe this time he would give in. It just felt too good…way too good, regarding the fact that it was Rei's first time of giving head.

"Spit or swallow?"  
Kai used his hands to guide Rei's head up to have him look into the eyes. The haze of lust in the greyhaired young man was apparent, still he managed to steal a grin onto his lips when he asked Rei that question.

Rei kept on rubbing the cock when he got guided up to look at Kai.  
"S-spit" He blushed and felt rather embarrassed for not wanting to swallow Kai just yet.

Kai just nodded and stroked the nekojin's hair another time. It was perfectly okay for him if Rei doesn't want to swallow. Some people simply don't like it and he wasn't one to force the other into doing something they don't like.

So he just let Rei continue while he leaned back to mentally prepare himself to pull it out in time before he came.

Rei quickly got back to it. Licking and sucking the cockend, stroking and rubbing the shaft and moaned in beat with what he was doing. He had certaintly picked up Kai's pleasure when the neko had moaned. And if that was something Kai liked then Rei was gonna use it. He looked up at Kai again. Wanted Kai to see how good Rei could be.

When Rei stopped again to look up at Kai, he couldn't take it anymore. Kai's hips acted on their own, they jerked upwards, he gave Rei's mouth a few thrusts, before he pulled it out. He came with a muffled moan and tried to shield the furniture and also Rei from his cum with his hand.

When Kai opened his eyes, he looked right into golden ones which made him smirk.

"Well…that was good." he said, before reaching to the coffeetable to get a tissue to remove his semen on his hand.

Rei smiled cutely and reached up to kiss Kai tenderly. "I'm very glad" He sat up on the couch again.

Kai took the newspaper he carefully folded and put beside again, leaned back and put an arm around Rei.  
Then he continued reading where he stopped.

Rei dragged his laptop from the table with his feet and put it on his lap to blog some more. He leaned to Kai and purred as only a neko-jin can.

„Actually I feel tired." Kai said. „I should go to bed. If they could manage to fix the printer, I might have work again tomorrow."

Rei looked at him „Aw okay you do that. I'm gonna stay up a bit longer."

„Fine."


	4. Finally going further

**Finally going further**

Rei had been living with Kai for 3 weeks now and in those 3 weeks the furthest they had gotten was kissing. Rei had several times tried to get more from Kai but Kai kept saying Rei wasn't ready for it yet. This just made Rei more frustrated. He kept thinking that maybe he weren't good looking enough for Kai.  
Rei didn't have any sexual experience. He had only kissed three people in his life. Mao when they were little, a random guy Rei had met during the tournaments and Kai. It was already after the kiss with Mao that he started to notice that he was different from the other boys.

Rei watched carefully while Kai read his boring book. Rei had his laptop on his lap and sometimes pretended to type to look busy. He was thinking intensely about Kai at the moment.  
Kai noticed Rei's longing gaze and he looked back at him.  
"Is everything alright, Rei?" He sounded concerned. Kai knew Rei had a fight with Rai not long ago about Rei's sexual orientation and it worried Kai.

Their eyes met and Rei smiled. Kai was just as observant as always.  
"Yeah everything is superb. I was just thinking… Maybe I will stay in Russia for a while… I should try learn the language…" Rei bit on his thumb. He always did that when he had to learn a new skill.  
Kai looked at him. He didn't believe Rei when he said that was what he was thinking about, but still Rei was hard to read.  
"Yeah that might be a good idea. Most Russians don't speak very good English. But are you sure that is all you had in mind…?" Kai spoke with his usual bored voice.

"…Actually there is something..."

"Then just say it, Rei. You know I don't like games like this…"  
Rei blushed and looked down. "I wont regret it if you're my first, Kai"  
Kai just looked at him and Rei carried on "I just… I don't want to be this little sexually experienced… I want more…" Rei took a short break to look at Kai and Kai was still just staring at him. "And I want it now…" Rei finished. It felt good to finally put words on his thoughts.

"Come here" Kai demanded. Rei put his laptop on the table and crawled to cling onto Kai. Kai kissed him gently and Rei responded with his usual moan. Rei loved how Kai kissed him. At first gentle before it became deep and passionate. What a man!

Rei sat on Kai's lap and Kai played with Rei's hair which he had in a ponytail. Rei stroked Kai's chest tenderly and started to unbutton Kai's shirt. This was where it usually ended. Kai telling Rei 'not yet, Rei' and then he got back to whatever he was doing before Rei started to cling.  
But Kai didn't stop Rei this time.

Reis had just finished unbutton Kai's shirt when Kai suddenly stopped him and Rei glared at Kai feeling disappointed.  
"Are you really sure you want to do this, Rei? I don't want you to regret…"  
Rei leaned down and kissed Kai on the neck and whispered "There is nothing I want more than this. Please give me this pleasure, Kai… Please…"  
"Get undressed" Kai demanded.  
Rei liked the demanding sound of Kai's voice. He did as he was told rather hastily. Although he felt exposed and a bit self-conscious about what Kai might think of the lower part of his body, he undressed fully.

Kai smirked at the sight of the naked Neko-jin. Rei was beautiful, so pure and innocent, but still so hot and sexy. Kai lifted Rei back on his lap and stroked his body tenderly.  
Rei moaned low and held Kai's shoulders. Kai's touches made him instantly rock hard and he blushed.  
Kai's fingertips moved slowly and sensually down Rei's back sending shivers through his tight body. He used both hands to feel and stimulate Rei's body. Then he pulled him closer, his breath caressing his warm skin. With experience he reached for the lube in the drawer grabbing it easily. Without any trouble he applied a drop to his finger, spread it over the finger, and then gently reached down to rub Rei's entrance.

Rei bucked in pleasure and blushed. A moan escaped his cute mouth.  
"Just try to relax…" Kai said before he pulls him up to his chest, Rei's crotch almost right in front of his face.

The feeling of anticipation is building in Rei's heart, he has wanted this for so long and now his cock is so close to Kai. He can feel his breath gently sending shivers of pleasure down the end of his cock.  
Kai very slowly entered Rei's hole knowing this could really hurt Rei if he weren't careful.

Rei moaned and clung to the sofa and Kai's neck, scratching it slightly. It hurt, but Kai had told him that he should concentrate on relaxing. Rei thought about the relaxing meditation he and his team did back home in China. That helped and he moaned again. "M-move…!"  
Kai slid his middle finger all the way in, carefully moving in and out watching Rei's reactions.

Rei blushed hard and gasped in both pleasure and pain. It felt unfamiliar and odd, but still good. He concentrated as well as he could to relax and enjoy Kai's pleasurable actions. He clung to Kai and pushed his hips up closer to Kai's face.

Kai grinned and gave Rei's cute little cock a lick knowing how sensitive it was. Rei's reaction was just as Kai had wanted a sudden shiver that caused Rei to flinch. Kai was in full control and the power was great, teasing Rei's adorable member.

"Nngh Kai!" the neko moaned in pleasure. He was taken aback, but the teasing felt so good!

Kai gave it another lick before he used his tongue to guide Rei's sweet dick into his mouth sucking and caressing the tip sending Rei into a world of ecstasy. At the same time he continued to penetrate Rei with his finger filling his tight virgin hole. He added a second finger sliding in slowly a little bit at a time to wait for the Chinese to adjust.

Rei bucked his cock down Kai's throat. Kai responding by opening his throat to swallow the Chinese more. It wasn't long before Rei established a rhythm, fucking himself on Kai's fingers, moaning loud every time Kai brushed over his prostate, cock head bumping the back of the half-russian's throat with each thrust, gasps and whimpers filling the air between them. Rei's body not being used to this overwhelming pleasure he threw his head back and a loud moan was his only warning of Rei's release and Kai swallowed easily, riding out the neko's stuttering thrusts. Curling one hand around the base of Rei's cock he continued to suck until Rei whimpered. He withdrew and pressed a last kiss to the damp head.

Kai withdrew his fingers and lowered Rei's crotch down so that Rei was sitting on his lap with spread legs. The Chinese was panting which made Kai smirk. He licked his lips, before he pressed a tender kiss onto Rei's lips. Rei faintly responded to the kiss, still panting for air. He opened his eyes to look right into dark fiery ones and smiled upon Kai's smirk. Oh, how he loved this smirk.

"Thank you, Kai…" Rei whispered when he leaned against the Half-Russian, put his arms around his waist and laid his head in the crook of Kai's neck, just to fall asleep a minute after. Kai just nodded and pulled a blanket from beneath the sofa to put it around Rei. Then he wrapped his arms around Rei in a hug and continued reading the book.


	5. The first time

**The first time**

* * *

**Short explanation about the situation**

_Kai and Rei went to Japan to visit Takao. Mao and Kiki are also currently staying there._

* * *

They sat beside each other in the living room together with Takao's grandfather, Mao and Kevin. There was a strange Japanese show on TV gramps obviously enjoyed pretty much, while Mao and Kevin talked to each other lively. Rei leaned against Kai and bedded his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and felt the other's arm find its way around his waist immediately. He smiled. Kai rarely showed some form of affection by himself and mostly needed a poke by someone else.

Rei lifted his head to see right into dark red orbs. Apparently Kai was watching him. The Chinese's smile grew even wider and he leaned in to faintly touching Kai's lips with his own. He didn't want to show it so obviously to Mao and Kevin, as he knew that they both aren't too comfortable with their relationship. Kai closed his eyes upon that contact, just to open them again when the small contact was over.

When they went to the market that day, Kai had bought some lube as he figured they would need it pretty soon. He leaned in again for another kiss, indicating that the small touch wasn't enough in the least.

Rei got the hint.

Of course he knew for what purpose Kai bought the lube. And to be frankly, he was excited. And maybe a bit scared too, but Kai waited this long, though Rei has begged him multiple times already. So he was sure it wouldn't be bad. Or at least Kai tried to keep it as pleasurable as possible.

"Hey uh ... we are going to bed. Jetlag is still not completely gone yet." Rei said when Kai already stood up. Both Gramps and Kiki just waved at them while Mao looked at them suspiciously, but still wished them a good night.

Rei took Kai's hand and followed his boyfriend out in the hallway. Kai turned and leaned in for a kiss and Rei responded pushing in his tongue to play with the half-Russian's. Rei still held Kai's hand and let the other one wander up the other man's chest. Kai already had his other hand on Rei's hip and held him closely.  
"Woah! Oh damn! I'm sorry!" Takao burst out and held both hands in front of his eyes.  
"Kinomiya!" Kai growled "Some _privacy!?" _  
"Get a room!" Takao trotted past them and into the living room. Kai growled again and gave his cold gaze after Takao. Rei giggled and kissed Kai on the cheekbone. "Let's take the dragon's advice…" He pulled Kai's arm gently towards the room they shared and Kai closed the door after them.

"Sometimes he does have his bright moments" Kai murmured when he settled down on their shared futon on the floor. He earned a giggle from Rei about this statement. But he didn't care about that. Right now, he had something on his mind that had kept him busy the last weeks already. When he bought the lube in the afternoon, he didn't expect they would do it that very day already. He just didn't want to be unprepared in case things developed that way, since he forgot the other lube in his apartment in Moscow.

He pressed Rei down onto the futon by the shoulders and climbed on top of him. Rei looked up to him with those golden orbs that made Kai's mind go crazy. He leaned down and pressed a firm yet tender kiss onto the Chinese's lips, who returned it with the same passion.

"Will you do it tonight, Kai?" the small voice asked, golden eyes still locked with red ones. The Chinese's hands had found their way to Kai's sides and hips and the fingertips were already under the waistband of Kai's pants. Kai closed his eyes upon that question. He seemed to think, but actually he made up his mind long ago. When he finally nodded, Rei's hands on his hips intensified their touch and Rei couldn't help but tremble a bit. Still he began to smile, as he was happy and also excited already.

Of course Kai noticed the grip on his hips. He knew Rei was looking forward to what was about to come and that he had waited for it for so long already – and also that it was actually the initial reason why he came to Russia, to Kai, in the first place. But now that it was really about to happen, it was a whole different matter.

Rei reached up to kiss Kai again and pulled him closer his hands moving upwards and dragging Kai's shirt with him to make Kai undress it. Kai smirked faintly and wrung the shirt off and keeping sure he didn't pull any weight on the Chinese below him. Rei's eyes fed on the man he couldn't get enough of. Rei's favorite part on Kai was indeed his strong chest and very sexy abdomen. He couldn't keep his hands away any longer and put his fingertips on Kai's collarbone and dragged them gently downwards.

Kai enjoyed every touch Rei let him feel. He closed the eyes as Rei's fingers wandered downwards. His own hands were buried in Rei's hair, caressing the Chinese's head, while his mouth lingered only a few centimeters over Rei's. He could feel the other one's breath and it dazed his mind.

When Rei's fingers were roaming over Kai's body, caressing his lower body, they finally found the waistband of his lover's pants. They quickly slid underneath it, just to find Kai's well-formed butt. How much Rei loved this part of Kai! When they weren't yet together, he always kept dreaming of ever touching this delicate part of Kai, but never believed it would actually happen. And now he was here, lying right under Kai half-naked, only shortly before his very first time. He couldn't help but smile happily.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kai. He didn't know what Rei was thinking about, but to see his boyfriend smile made him feel good as well. So he closed the distance of those few centimeters once again, pressed his lips tenderly against Rei's. When he pulled away, he let his hands slid down Rei's neck until his chest, while he kissed every single inch of the other's neck. He followed the path his hands were going until he reached Rei's right nipple. He circled it with his tongue, while his left hand made its way to the left nipple to tease it as well.

"Ngh…" the Chinese shut his eyes and bit his lower lip in order to avoid a louder moan. He knew that the doors in this house weren't exactly thick and couldn't hold off a lot of sound. Most of them were only out of paper anyway. He would really like to avoid being heard by the others, especially since Takao had run into them in the hallway already.

But the nipples were one of his most sensitive parts and Kai knew this. He was doing this on purpose.  
Kai gave his boyfriend a look that told he enjoyed himself and kept teasing Rei's nipples after turn.  
Rei gasped and tensed. "K-Kai!"  
"Yes… saying my name like that won't give the others ideas about what we are doing at all…" Kai said clearly sarcastically and smirked.  
Rei blushed and looked down at the half-russian. Kai got back to the teasing and licked down Rei's cute body and felt the heat overtaking his own. They had both waited a long time for this and the thought of waiting even more for Rei to get ready was overwhelming.  
Kai let his hand go tenderly down to the chinese's already bulging crotch and stroked him slowly not leaving the nipples alone.

This constant tease on his nipples was driving Rei's mind to its edges. His hands squeezed Kai's buttcheeks as he was continuing teasing his nipples. He knew Kai liked that. But instead of gasping, Kai bit lightly in the right one and equally pinched the left one. This made Rei gasp in surprise and lust. His hands let go of Kai's buttcheeks and slid back out of the pants. They rested on his lower back instead, pressing the lower body down onto Rei's. Both their crotches came in contact and Kai applied some more pressure himself. He grinded himself against Rei's half-erection.

When Rei escaped a moan, Kai let go of the nipple immediately and sealed the Chinese's lips with his own to suppress any more sounds. "Don't be so loud…" he criticized when he ended the kiss. Rei opened his eyes to look right into Kai's. The golden orbs were already hazy because of lust and Kai could see clearly that Rei wanted to get it on. He pressed another kiss on his boyfriend's lip, before he went down to discard Rei of his pants. He earned a small whimper when he pulled both the pants and also boxers down in one go and touched the erection in the progress of doing so. He looked up into Rei's eyes again, which were still dazed. The lips were slightly parted and he was panting though Kai hadn't really done anything yet. Apparently he was really ready for it tonight.

So Kai went down on Rei. He took his member in the mouth and sucked it off. His fingers found their way to Rei's tight entrance and pressed one of them in. Meanwhile Rei placed his hands on his boyfriend's head and guided it up and down. The Chinese tried not to moan but didn't really succeed in that. Instead he tried to keep his voice as low as possible. Mao and Kiki both have very good ears and would know immediately. And the last thing he wanted right now was one of them barging into the room while he was in a situation like this.

Kai's tongue and finger skills were amazing and when Kai entered a second finger, Rei felt like he was about to come only after a few seconds. He tried to hold it back, since he didn't want to embarrass himself a second time in front of Kai. Though the latter said that it was no big deal at all, he did feel ashamed of himself. And it was enough to screw up once.

The hands on Kai's head pulled it off the fully erected penis and Kai looked up to Rei's face immediately. He thought he was doing something wrong and that is why Rei stopped him. But when he saw the dazed, lust-filled eyes looking back at him, a smile escaped on his face.

"Maybe … maybe you can … can you start?" Rei panted in a low voice that was almost similar to a whisper. Kai returned the gaze for almost a whole 10 seconds before he moved. He nodded, slid out his fingers – for which he earned a pleasurably shudder from Rei - and lifted back up to discard his own pants until he was fully naked. His own member still needed a few strokes, but it will do if he did it himself while he was lubing it.

So he grabbed under the futon they were lying on. That was where he kept the lube he bought that very day. He showed it to Rei, who nodded eagerly in agreement, and dispensed it generously on his manhood. He also placed a large amount on his hands and Rei's butthole to lube it properly. He inserted two fingers at once a second time and Rei moaned upon that. Then he lifted up again and positioned himself steadily at Rei's tight entrance. Rei took some deep breathes and braced himself for what to come. Kai gently penetrated the Chinese and watched his boyfriends every body language.

Rei bit his lip, feeling the other push into him and filling the tight opening. Rei squirmed at the stinging pain and felt Kai hesitate. "Does it hurt?" Rei could hear his boyfriend's worried tone and it made him smile slightly. He then nodded and opened his eyes – not really remembering he had closed them. "Please don't stop, Kai… I can endure some pain, you know"  
The half-russian then pulled out a little just to push himself back in.

The pain was almost overwhelming. This was nothing compared to the fingers or even the plug he had inside him yet. Kai's cock was a lot bigger than everything else and it hurt badly when he slid in and out again. Though he did it really slow, for which Rei was unbelievably grateful, it couldn't stop the pain at all. So the Chinese clenched his teeth and shut the eyes, his arms on Kai's sides to press himself against Kai's body. He pressed his head against Kai's chest to avoid to look into the Half-Russian's eyes. He would definitely see immediately that Rei wasn't okay.

But that was what he wished for. For a very long time already. So he just had to endure it … he was not going to give in, not after this long time waiting. He knew it would hurt and he knew that Kai would do everything possible to ease the pain, but that it was this horrible he would have never thought. Maybe he hasn't been ready yet? Maybe it was really too early? It didn't matter now anymore though, since they were already in the middle of the act. And his pride forbid him to tell Kai to stop. Despite the tears in his eyes…

Kai paced really slow. Rei was really tight, he could feel the pressure against his cock when he slid in. When he felt Rei curling up against him, the legs locking around his lower body and the rest of the body pressing against his own, he stopped in motion and stroked Rei's hair. He lowered his head right to Rei's ear. Before he could whisper what he wanted to tell, he noticed the small trails of tears on Rei's cheeks. "I will stop, Rei. This is not how it is supposed to be" he whispered. Actually he wanted to tell Rei that he would stop immediately when he was told so. But seeing his boyfriend crying against his chest because he was sleeping with him… this was too much for him to take.

As Kai said those words, Rei's eyes shot open and he dared to take a look into his boyfriend's face. When he saw the stern look in Kai's eyes, he shook the head fiercely. "No! I don't … I don't want you to stop now… I can take it, I know…" he had to use all of his willpower to not sob while he said that.

Kai leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Rei's lips. "Are you sure?"

Rei nodded. But when Kai moved again, he closed his eyes in pain again. They reopened right afterwards to give Kai a weak smile, indicating to continue. He was determined to bear the pain and he will do so.

And so he did. Kai tried to get to climax as early as possible. He stroked Rei's member while slowly moving in and out of his small butthole. He didn't know if it helped Rei to adjust to the feeling, but feeling his own cock being caressed was better in any way than not being touched at all during intercourse. And Rei's facial expression did change to the better when his member was massaged.

When Kai finally climaxed, he moved his manhood out of Rei's butt immediately afterwards. But he still continued stroking Rei's member, which made Rei whimper. "You…you don't have to do that, i-it's okay…" the Chinese stuttered, but Kai firmly shook his head.

"It's the least." He simply said, before he gave the other boy's cock a few more strokes and moving his head to Rei's to give him a passionate kiss.

Rei felt better immediately as Kai slid out of his butt. It did get better in the end, but it was still far from being pleasurable. Now that Kai was just caressing his manhood and kissing him at the same time, it came over him. He moaned into Kai's mouth as he came over his hand, his whole body shaking from the orgasm. Rei panted quickly and hugged himself to the half-russian. "T-thank you…" Golden orbs met dark crimson red and Rei smiled innocently making Kai's heart jump over a beat.  
"Hn… You get some rest and I will take care of our little mess…" He kissed Rei's forehead and lips and watched as the neko-jin got comfortable.

Kai cleaned effectively and in complete silence before he lay down with the Chinese.  
He felt Rei curl himself closer and Kai couldn't help but smile faintly. Rei looked very cute and it hurt Kai to think that he had caused his boyfriend pain. He put an arm protectively around his boyfriend and soon fell asleep.


	6. Valentine

There had been a week since they got back from Japan and today was Valentine's day.  
Rei felt some guilt that the first time Kai had penetrated him he had cried. He wanted to make it up to his boyfriend and looked over to the half-russian that was sitting beside him reading a book. Rei had been sitting with his laptop and he closed it silently.  
He then curled onto Kai's lap craving some attention. Kai simply shrugged, put a hand on the others side and petted him not looking away from his book. Rei knew Kai did this on purpose just to tease the neko-jin, so Rei stretched himself up to kiss Kai on the neck and up to his lips.  
Kai responded and finally looked down at his boyfriend letting go of the boring book.  
"Kai… I'm sorry for the time in Japan. I have noticed that you have restrained yourself from being intimate with me after that… And I don't want that. I'm sure you feel the same way" Rei kept eye contact with those deep red and continued "I want to try again"

They cuddled and kissed in Kai's bed dressed only in boxers. Rei was still surprised to notice how affectionate the half-russian could be. Kai laid half over Rei kissing his neck, chin and lips.  
The neko adored this and moaned, pulling Kai closer, glad that he could express himself with loud moans as much as he liked. Kai smirked and put a hand on Rei's stomach stroking tenderly.  
"Ngh Kai! You know what that does to me…" Rei blushed.  
"Yes ofcourse. I find it amusing…" the half-russian licked the neko-jin on the neck and got another moan in response.  
"You… You're not gonna just…"  
"Hm?" Kai looked down at Rei.  
"Just leave me like this for tonight…?"  
Kai grinned. "Do you want me to?"  
"No" the Chinese looked helplessly up at Kai. He always found Kai's badass features so sexy. "I want you to tease and play with me till I cum…"  
Kai's grin grew wider and kissed Rei's lips tenderly. "That sounds like fun. Can I suggest a toy this time, Rei?"

Kai was lying on his back, Rei on top of him with his face at Kai's lower body. While Rei was sucking Kai's cock, Kai teased Rei's entrance with a small and slim buttplug.  
Rei moaned hot air on Kai's cockend and stroked him faster.  
Kai only grinned on Rei's reaction. He noticed that Rei was still inexperienced, but he liked, what the Chinese was doing. In return he continued the tease with the buttplug. He extended his arm to the side to grab some lube from the nightstand and put it on the tip of the plug. He carefully closed the lube again, put it away and noticed ,that Rei - still busy with the Half-Russian's dick, but this time only with his hand - watches every movement. Kai couldn't help but smirk.

He carefully spread the lube on the plug, before he put it right in front of Rei's tight hole. Very slowly he pressed the tip in, always eyeing Rei's reaction. But he wouldn't have to do that, because he could feel it on his own cock. Rei's grip tightened immediately around Kai's cock and he could feel the hot breath on his member again when Rei was panting.

Kai gasped on Rei's grip. "Now, don't be so rough" Kai critisized. He inserted the plug further until it was fully in. When he noticed that Rei had his cock still in his mouth but wasn't doing anything - he assumed he was just amazed by the feeling of the plug up his butt -, he gave a few small thrusts upwards into Rei's mouth. Rei immediately snapped out of it and looked back into Kai's face to find him smirking.

Rei moaned and tightened. The toy felt so good! He wanted more! He very slowly leaned his butt against the plug. This made him feel so slutty, but he couldn't help it!  
"Nngh- M-more…" He begged the half-Russian and got what he wanted.  
Kai carefully massaged the Chinese's prostate making Rei shiver slightly in pleasure.  
Rei started to get used to the sensation and got back to kissing and licking Kai's shaft.

Kai thrusted upwards when he moved the plug inside Rei. He pushed it up and down, pulled it out a bit and further in again. The hot air Rei breathed out to his cock made his thinking go fizzy. Also Rei's teeth that were touching him slightly when the Chinese was panting made his thoughts spin around. Maybe it was the knowledge that it was actually Rei which was driving him crazy. But right now, knowing Rei was working his cock while he worked Rei's tight hole was making his sight go hazy.

He pushed his boyfriend's lower body from him and took the face in his hands to guide it to his own one. When he pressed his lips onto the other's he couldn't help but moan. Rei joined him shortly when he tried to sit down on Kai's lap but pressed the plug further in instead.

"Carefully…" Kai panted right into the Chinese's face, just to seal the lips again with another kiss even before Rei could respond. The Half-Russian's hands found their way down Rei's back to his bum and keep it lifted up.

"I… I want you K-Kai…. Please…" Rei pressed out between two kisses. Kai just continued kissing him, but moved down to his boyfriend's neck. He left a trail of small kisses and also licked the way down until he reached Rei's nipples.

"Maybe we should wait…" he said before he give the right nipple a lick and began to suck on it. Rei left out a low moan, clawing his fingers into Kai's back. This would leave quite some marks, Kai thought. But he smirked and continued working on Rei's nipple. While his tongue was busy his hands were still holding up the Chinese's ass, but it was getting exhausting to support the whole weight of the nekojin. So Kai slowly lowered him to sit on his lap with the plug between his legs, so it won't press in any further. It still managed to get Rei gasping and clawing in Kai's tender flesh.

"Kai please… please I want you now… please…" Rei kept begging. Kai smirked.

„Fine."

Momentarily Rei was a bit surprised and thought he misheard. But when he looked down to Kai, who stopped teasing his nipples, he knew he was serious. There was this certain hazy look in Kai's eyes that Rei already knew from their several times they penetrated each other. It was when Kai was already really horny and wanted release. Rei couldn't help but smile genuinely at Kai.

Kai smirked back and grabbed the Chinese's ass once again. But this time it was to lay Rei down on his back with his hips up, so Kai could remove the plug that was still in Rei's ass. Rei began to moan as soon as Kai touched the plug and the moaning became louder as he moved it out. It left a nicely stretched butthole upon which Kai licked his lips. He grabbed to the left into the drawer of the nightstand where he kept a few of his condoms. When he pulled it out and showed it to Rei, he looked deep into those golden orbs, questioning the nekojin if it was really okay. When Rei nodded he opened the condom and quickly - and obviously very experienced - put it on.

Rei's thoughts were spinning when he felt Kai's skilled fingers on his entrance to spread lube. So it was about to get serious again. He remembered their intercourse in Japan and how it had mostly gone awkward. Rei didn't want that to happen this time.

The next he felt was something bigger than just Kai's fingers pressing into is anus. It made him gasp and moan, but also clench his teeth in pain as Kai filled him. Kai's cock was way bigger than the plug he had in just before. His butt was definitely not used to something of that size.

When Kai pressed it fully in, he leaned towards Rei and looked right into his eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

He was so near to Rei's face and Rei was tempted to shake the head to tell him he could go on. But he knew Kai would literally read his mind. So he nodded a bit. "But I will get used to it…" he added sheepishly, trying to hold Kai's gaze.

Kai tiled his head and closed the eyes. "I can stop" he whispered. It made Rei go a shiver down his spine. He gulped but shook his head. "Please go on… I don't want it to end yet… even if I have to endure this little pain, I can manage."

So Kai did. He slowly moved out a bit and shoved it in again, steadily watching Rei's reaction carefully. He fastened the pace and slowed it down a little, all depending on the facial expression of the Chinese – or the way he was clawing into his back.

Rei did what he could to relax, but the stinging pain was still there and made a treacherous tear trill down to his ear. He felt Kai pull back a little. Rei closed his eyes trying to collect himself and took a deep breath. He was glad the half-russian was so gentle with him. Had it been someone else this might have hurt badly. He kept thinking about Kai and how much he cared about him. Thought about how lucky he was to be Kai's boyfriend. He opened his golden orbs and looked up into Kai's dark red and found him looking slightly worried. Rei just smiled and kissed the other man tenderly. The feeling was indescribable when Kai kissed him back while he knew that he was inside him.

The kiss broke when Kai lifted his head a bit, just to hover slightly above Rei's face. "Let me know when it hurts too much, okay?" and with that he slid out very slowly, just to push it back in again. Rei whimpered but nodded. The pain was unbelievable and increasing with every thrust, but the thought, that it was the man he liked for years, who was in him, dulled the stings.

Kai could see that Rei's eyes watered, but he could also see the haziness in them. Rei's panting right into his face, since his own was just a few centimeters away, was driving him crazy. He had to restrain to thrust harder into Rei. He knew exactly it would hurt him and he doesn't want that at all costs.

"K-Kai…." Rei whispered. Kai immediately stiffened because he thought something was wrong. But when he saw the smile on the Chinese's face, he relaxed again. "Thank you…" the Chinese continued and pressed another kiss on the corner of Kai's mouth. It was so sweet and Kai was somewhat overwhelmed that instant. He just looked at Rei, those beautiful golden eyes and this equally beautiful and honest smile. He leaned down again and kissed Rei tenderly, sliding the tongue in the Chinese's mouth and exploring the other's mouth, though he knows it so well already.

He only gave a few last thrusts before he came. He didn't delay it but instead tried to make it faster, because he could feel the tense in Rei's body. Though the half-Russian suspected that it has gotten better for the Chinese already, he still believed Rei must have felt a lot of pain. He didn't want to strain him too long. And that smile Rei gave him… it made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He only felt once like this and that was when he had his first time with Yuriy. But this time it was way more intense.

When Kai climaxed, he stayed on top of Rei a little longer before he slid out and lay next to him. He observed Rei's face carefully, very well noticing the trails of tears. Rei turned around to face Kai directly. Then unexpectedly he slang his arms around Kai and held him close. The Chinese set a kiss on Kai's forehead – Kai could feel the smile –and whispered "thank you…" silently. The half-Russian just nodded, but put the blanket over them both and returned the hug.


	7. Alone

**Valentine's Day  
**

There had been a week since they got back from Japan and today was Valentine's day.  
Rei felt some guilt that the first time Kai had penetrated him he had cried. He wanted to make it up to his boyfriend and looked over to the half-russian that was sitting beside him reading a book. Rei had been sitting with his laptop and he closed it silently.  
He then curled onto Kai's lap craving some attention. Kai simply shrugged, put a hand on the others side and petted him not looking away from his book. Rei knew Kai did this on purpose just to tease the neko-jin, so Rei stretched himself up to kiss Kai on the neck and up to his lips.  
Kai responded and finally looked down at his boyfriend letting go of the boring book.  
"Kai… I'm sorry for the time in Japan. I have noticed that you have restrained yourself from being intimate with me after that… And I don't want that. I'm sure you feel the same way" Rei kept eye contact with those deep red and continued "I want to try again"

They cuddled and kissed in Kai's bed dressed only in boxers. Rei was still surprised to notice how affectionate the half-russian could be. Kai laid half over Rei kissing his neck, chin and lips.  
The neko adored this and moaned, pulling Kai closer, glad that he could express himself with loud moans as much as he liked. Kai smirked and put a hand on Rei's stomach stroking tenderly.  
"Ngh Kai! You know what that does to me…" Rei blushed.  
"Yes ofcourse. I find it amusing…" the half-russian licked the neko-jin on the neck and got another moan in response.  
"You… You're not gonna just…"  
"Hm?" Kai looked down at Rei.  
"Just leave me like this for tonight…?"  
Kai grinned. "Do you want me to?"  
"No" the Chinese looked helplessly up at Kai. He always found Kai's badass features so sexy. "I want you to tease and play with me till I cum…"  
Kai's grin grew wider and kissed Rei's lips tenderly. "That sounds like fun. Can I suggest a toy this time, Rei?"

Kai was lying on his back, Rei on top of him with his face at Kai's lower body. While Rei was sucking Kai's cock, Kai teased Rei's entrance with a small and slim buttplug.  
Rei moaned hot air on Kai's cockend and stroked him faster.  
Kai only grinned on Rei's reaction. He noticed that Rei was still inexperienced, but he liked, what the Chinese was doing.  
In return he continued the tease with the buttplug. He extended his arm to the side to grab some lube from the nightstand and put it on the tip of the plug.  
He carefully closed the lube again, put it away and noticed ,that Rei - still busy with the Half-Russian's dick, but this time only with his hand - watches every movement. Kai couldn't help but smirk.

He carefully spread the lube on the plug, before he put it right in front of Rei's tight hole. Very slowly he pressed the tip in, always eyeing Rei's reaction. But he wouldn't have to do that, because he could feel it on his own cock. Rei's grip tightened immediately around Kai's cock and he could feel the hot breath on his member again when Rei was panting.

Kai gasped on Rei's grip. "Now, don't be so rough" Kai critisized. He inserted the plug further until it was fully in. When he noticed that Rei had his cock still in his mouth but wasn't doing anything - he assumed he was just amazed by the feeling of the plug up his butt -, he gave a few small thrusts upwards into Rei's mouth. Rei immediately snapped out of it and looked back into Kai's face to find him smirking.

Rei moaned and tightened. The toy felt so good! He wanted more! He very slowly leaned his butt against the plug. This made him feel so slutty, but he couldn't help it!  
"Nngh- M-more…" He begged the half-Russian and got what he wanted.  
Kai carefully massaged the Chinese's prostate making Rei shiver slightly in pleasure.  
Rei started to get used to the sensation and got back to kissing and licking Kai's shaft.

Kai thrusted upwards when he moved the plug inside Rei. He pushed it up and down, pulled it out a bit and further in again. The hot air Rei breathed out to his cock made his thinking go fizzy. Also Rei's teeth that were touching him slightly when the Chinese was panting made his thoughts spin around. Maybe it was the knowledge that it was actually Rei which was driving him crazy.  
But right now, knowing Rei was working his cock while he worked Rei's tight hole was making his sight go hazy.

He pushed his boyfriend's lower body from him and took the face in his hands to guide it to his own one. When he pressed his lips onto the other's he couldn't help but moan. Rei joined him shortly when he tried to sit down on Kai's lap but pressed the plug further in instead.

"Carefully…" Kai panted right into the Chinese's face, just to seal the lips again with another kiss even before Rei could respond. The Half-Russian's hands found their way down Rei's back to his bum and keep it lifted up.

"I… I want you K-Kai…. Please…" Rei pressed out between two kisses. Kai just continued kissing him, but moved down to his boyfriend's neck. He left a trail of small kisses and also licked the way down until he reached Rei's nipples.

"Maybe we should wait…" he said before he give the right nipple a lick and began to suck on it. Rei left out a low moan, clawing his fingers into Kai's back. This would leave quite some marks, Kai thought. But he smirked and continued working on Rei's nipple. While his tongue was busy his hands were still holding up the Chinese's ass, but it was getting exhausting to support the whole weight of the nekojin. So Kai slowly lowered him to sit on his lap with the plug between his legs, so it won't press in any further. It still managed to get Rei gasping and clawing in Kai's tender flesh.

"Kai please… please I want you now… please…" Rei kept begging. Kai smirked.

„Fine."

Momentarily Rei was a bit surprised and thought he misheard. But when he looked down to Kai, who stopped teasing his nipples, he knew he was serious. There was this certain hazy look in Kai's eyes that Rei already knew from their several times they penetrated each other. It was when Kai was already really horny and wanted release. Rei couldn't help but smile genuinely at Kai.

Kai smirked back and grabbed the Chinese's ass once again. But this time it was to lay Rei down on his back with his hips up, so Kai could remove the plug that was still in Rei's ass. Rei began to moan as soon as Kai touched the plug and the moaning became louder as he moved it out. It left a nicely stretched butthole upon which Kai licked his lips. He grabbed to the left into the drawer of the nightstand where he kept a few of his condoms. When he pulled it out and showed it to Rei, he looked deep into those golden orbs, questioning the nekojin if it was really okay. When Rei nodded he opened the condom and quickly - and obviously very experienced - put it on.

Rei's thoughts were spinning when he felt Kai's skilled fingers on his entrance to spread lube. So it was about to get serious again. He remembered their intercourse in Japan and how it had mostly gone awkward. Rei didn't want that to happen this time.

The next he felt was something bigger than just Kai's fingers pressing into is anus. It made him gasp and moan, but also clench his teeth in pain as Kai filled him. Kai's cock was way bigger than the plug he had in just before. His butt was definitely not used to something of that size.

When Kai pressed it fully in, he leaned towards Rei and looked right into his eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

He was so near to Rei's face and Rei was tempted to shake the head to tell him he could go on. But he knew Kai would literally read his mind. So he nodded a bit. "But I will get used to it…" he added sheepishly, trying to hold Kai's gaze.

Kai tiled his head and closed the eyes. "I can stop" he whispered. It made Rei go a shiver down his spine. He gulped but shook his head. "Please go on… I don't want it to end yet… even if I have to endure this little pain, I can manage."

So Kai did. He slowly moved out a bit and shoved it in again, steadily watching Rei's reaction carefully. He fastened the pace and slowed it down a little, all depending on the facial expression of the Chinese – or the way he was clawing into his back.

Rei did what he could to relax, but the stinging pain was still there and made a treacherous tear trill down to his ear. He felt Kai pull back a little. Rei closed his eyes trying to collect himself and took a deep breath. He was glad the half-russian was so gentle with him. Had it been someone else this might have hurt badly. He kept thinking about Kai and how much he cared about him. Thought about how lucky he was to be Kai's boyfriend.  
He opened his golden orbs and looked up into Kai's dark red and found him looking slightly worried. Rei just smiled and kissed the other man tenderly. The feeling was indescribable when Kai kissed him back while he knew that he was inside him.

The kiss broke when Kai lifted his head a bit, just to hover slightly above Rei's face. "Let me know when it hurts too much, okay?" and with that he slid out very slowly, just to push it back in again. Rei whimpered but nodded. The pain was unbelievable and increasing with every thrust, but the thought, that it was the man he liked for years, who was in him, dulled the stings.

Kai could see that Rei's eyes watered, but he could also see the haziness in them. Rei's panting right into his face, since his own was just a few centimeters away, was driving him crazy. He had to restrain to thrust harder into Rei. He knew exactly it would hurt him and he doesn't want that at all costs.

"K-Kai…." Rei whispered. Kai immediately stiffened because he thought something was wrong. But when he saw the smile on the Chinese's face, he relaxed again. "Thank you…" the Chinese continued and pressed another kiss on the corner of Kai's mouth. It was so sweet and Kai was somewhat overwhelmed that instant. He just looked at Rei, those beautiful golden eyes and this equally beautiful and honest smile.  
He leaned down again and kissed Rei tenderly, sliding the tongue in the Chinese's mouth and exploring the other's mouth, though he knows it so well already.

He only gave a few last thrusts before he came. He didn't delay it but instead tried to make it faster, because he could feel the tense in Rei's body. Though the half-Russian suspected that it has gotten better for the Chinese already, he still believed Rei must have felt a lot of pain. He didn't want to strain him too long. And that smile Rei gave him… it made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He only felt once like this and that was when he had his first time with Yuriy. But this time it was way more intense.

When Kai climaxed, he stayed on top of Rei a little longer before he slid out and lay next to him. He observed Rei's face carefully, very well noticing the trails of tears. Rei turned around to face Kai directly. Then unexpectedly he slang his arms around Kai and held him close. The Chinese set a kiss on Kai's forehead – Kai could feel the smile –and whispered "thank you…" silently. The half-Russian just nodded, but put the blanket over them both and returned the hug.


End file.
